


Diamonds are Hood best friends

by EdyaCouky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: Roy and Jason weren't expecting have their relationship known by their family so soon, neither have a family diner with the Batfamily but also the Arrowfamily. But here they are."Well my mother used to say to never underestimate a trophy wife. Because they could easily have the world at their feet." Bruce said ignoring the mess his two sons are making in the living room
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Diamonds are Hood best friends

Jason is stressed in his kitchen. He has so much to do and so little of time. He should have refuse. Why did he accept do it is beyond him.

“What are you making? Roy asks him when he comes search for glass of water

-A mess. Jason groans. And don’t come near the food with your dirty hand.

-You were used to love my dirty hand. Roy dramatically gasps. What happen to us?”

But Jason doesn’t even smile. He keeps cooking like the food is some kind of annoying opponent who have to purpose to destroy his life.

“This bad. Roy said more seriously now. You know we can always cancel it. We could say we have an emergency while the true is it would you and me on our couch eating fast food and watching a movie.

-It’s not like we could cancel it forever. So do that now to get rid of it.

-It’s just a family dinner, Jaybird. Not the end of the word.

-It’s our family dinner. I am sure something will go wrong. I will bungle the dish. Or Bruce and Oliver will yell at each other. Or they will be yelling at us.

-Like hell I will let them do that at our home.”

Roy sight when Jason still frowns with worry eyes. Of course, Roy saw that this last day Jason was shaken by having the Batfamily and the Arrowfamily in the same time at their home. Hell, Jason was shaken since their relationship was known by their family.

It is not like they were hiding it, or Roy doesn’t think it was something they did, but their “good” relationship with members of their family was still new.

Honestly without the cameraman who not only stole the moment Arsenal kissed an injury Red Hood after a battle, but also decide to share it on social network, they will have keep that for them.

“You should have deny or not answer their call. Jason said with despair

-It’s that so bad that they know about us.

-I don’t know. Things were just so perfect before they knew, you know?

-Are you afraid that they will not approve.

-Maybe.

-Would that change anything if they didn’t approve?

-I don’t know. Jason confesses with guilt. You know how I can get because of them.

-I know. Roy admits. As much as you should know you can’t get rid of me.”

Roy keeps his reassuring smile while he catch Jason’s belt to making him come closer to him. He enlaces Jason, putting his hands on his lower back.

“I will never let you let me leave. I promise I'm not lying. Go ahead ask anybody who has seen me trying. I'm not going, if it seems like I did I'm probably waiting outside. Roy starts to song while kissing Jason neck

-I always thought that this song was about a dangerous stalker.

-But the melody is nice.”

Jason doesn’t contradict him and finally start to smile. Roy puts on of his hand on Jason’s cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

Tenderly, slowly, they kiss. Jason relax in his lover’s arms and trust him when he said that he will never let Jason waste what they have because of some of his insecurity. They know each other to well to not know how deal with each other bullshit.

“Did you put grease everywhere on my face?

-Maybe.

-Jeez Roy. I tell you not put your dirty hand anywhere from the food.

-Oh, Jaybird, I know that I eat you out a lot but you’re still a human being.

-God you’re the worst.” Jason laughs

* * *

“It’s really ok we all come? Oliver asks again to Dinah when they get in the MPV

-Again. Dinah sight while she secure little Robert. Jason said it was only fair since there will be seven members of his family.

-How much are we going to be?

-Again. Dinah and all the children said

-We are seven, they are seven, plus Roy and Jason, we will be sixteen. Dinah answer

-Ok. Ok. I understand I should still be quiet. It’s just I can’t believe they have the room to do a dinner for sixteen. And did Roy said that Jason cook the dinner tonight?

-Yes, he did. Cynthia sings song. Roy gives me cupcake made by Jason once. They were delicious.

-Sound like a lot of work for one person.

-Not everyone have a multibillion dollar to buy an army of domestic so they can be lazy. Connor Hawke jokes

-Well, Roy and Jason aren’t poor. Dinah defend. Even if you only count clean money, Roy gains more than enough with his inventions.

-Ah! So they could have used a caterer.

-Don’t start say thing like that. Dinah warns him. They will think you judge them. Connor Lance-Queen, stop immediately to bother Olivia.

-And don’t start to scream, young man. Or you will see what your mother will do.” Oliver adds severely

Dinah gives him an unimpressive look before she only sighs.

* * *

“Why do I have to come?

-Damian. Bruce said

-What? You accepted this invitation without ask us if we agree.

-Not untrue. Tim whispers gaining a punch in his chest from Cassandra

-Be nice, Little D. Dick request him. It’s the first time that Littlewing invite us for a family dinner. It would be nice if it wasn’t the last too.

-Why? Cite one of our family dinner who end well. Damian reclaims

-Oh! N°726. That’s their apartment! Dick exclaims, ignoring Damian’s last remark

-Why didn’t he answer the question? Duke asks. What should I expect from this?

-Everything will be fine. Bruce said going to open the door but Alfred stops him

-I raise you better than that Master Bruce.” He scolds him while knocking on the door

They wait a few seconds where Bruce’s children make fun of his bad manner, before Jason opens them.

“Hi, glad you could make it.” Jason said to them by automatism

Not that he wasn’t really happy to have them in his home, but he becomes nervous again. Roy’s family was already there and for the moment everything was fine.

But when life doesn’t fuck up with Jason?

“Master Jason, you look really elegant. Alfred compliments him

-Thank you, Alfie. You’re awesome as ever.”

As stupid as he may sound, his family realizes only now how important this dinner was for Jason. He seems really nervous and not only he did a big effort in his outfit, but when they enters the apartment they see that he put a lot of work on the decoration and the dishes.

“Hey guys and girl! Roy smiles at them. Good to see you.

-Good to see you to Roy. Dick answers hugging him

-Gladly to be there. Damian even said after a pointy look from Cassandra.

-Well, come have a seat. We have just started the aperitif. Do you want drink something?”

They sit at the table, only place in their apartment where everyone can seat, and start eating, drinking and talking.

At first everyone acts like they tread on thin ice, they didn’t know what to say to prevent any conflict. Eventually, the younger ones were more at the ease and help the adult to relax.

“I am just saying that calling your cave Arrow cave is totally plagiarism of the Batcave.

-This is my cave. I’m Green Arrow. How do you want me to call it?

-Quiver. Cassandra said

-Oh! This is an awesome idea!

-Not mine. Harley’s.

-Not sure if I should be comfortable that you talk about me with your psychopath villain.

-She needs to be heard.”

Seeing Jason relaxed laughing with the other, Roy smiles tenderly at him and put his hand on Jason’s knee. Jason doesn’t even hesitate when he see Roy’s gaze and kiss him lovingly.

“Love you.

-Love you too.”

It was past midnight. The younger ones are asleep in the couple’s bedroom, or in Damian case sprawl on the couch. They had finish to eat an hour ago and they all compliment Jason for his cooking making him ferociously blush. After that, nobody acted like they will leave soon, so they drink coffee and tea.

“Oh! Before I forget.” Roy suddenly exclaim going out of the table

He comes back one minute later, with some money.

“Here.

-Thanks. But you give me too much. Jason said after he counts the bills.

Roy shrugs and kisses Jason’s neck.

“Buy you a book.”

Jason tenses when he heard a giggle.

“What?

-Nothing. Oliver tries to defend himself. Just funny to see that is my son the sugar daddy in this relationship.

Almost everyone in the table choke on their drink before they laugh.

“What the hell Ollie? Bruce said shocked

-What? That’s true.

-Fuck no. I am not a lubricious old man.

-Yet.

-And he doesn’t support me. I have money, thank you.

-Why did he give you some then? Ollie jokes

-I just lost my debit card. He advances me until my new one arrives.

-It’s not that stupid what Ollie said.

-Oh. And how so Dickhead?

-Well my darling Littlewing, you’re younger than Roy to begin.

-You’re the one who do the cooking and the cleaning.

-Yeah I should help you more with that.

-No thanks. I see how you tidy up your workshop; I don’t want that in the rest of the apartment.

-And at the last event you go together the entire people magazine was saying “Who is the mysterious trophy husband Roy Harper has found?”

-Well he is still legally dead. If he was still officially a Wayne and we go to a gala, I’m sure I will be the trophy husband.

-Not sure. Jason knows how to dress better than you Roy. I am sure he will still be the trophy husband.

-Father! Damian exclaims from the couch. It may be just Todd, but will you really let them talk about one of us like that?

-I love you too Demon Brat.

-I knew you care. Dick coos before trying to hug Damian

-No! Grayson! Don’t come closer!

-Well my mother used to say to never underestimate a trophy wife. Because they could easily have the world at their feet. Bruce said ignoring the mess his two sons are making in the living room

-I thought that your parents had the same age.

-My father was younger by one year and half. But my mom worked frequently with trophy wife for charity event.”

They start to talk about other things when a knock interrupt them. Everybody tense, slowly Jason goes to the door and look at the peephole.

“It’s one of our neighbors. Hi, sir. What can I do for you? Jason asks him after open the door

-Hi. Look, you’re good neighbor and normally I would have pas that but, I have to just come back from work and I have to go visit my family in another state today. Just, I really need to sleep so can you lower the sound.

-Of course. Jason looks at Dick and Damian stop during their wrestling. We will let you sleep. Sorry for that.

-Thank, good night.

-Good night to you too.

-Well seems like it’s time to go. Dinah said

-You’re sure?

-Yeah, it’s late. The kids are already asleep.

-We will go too. Bruce said

-Sure?

-Yeah. Thank for the invitation.”

They all said good bye at the door.

They kiss and promise to do that again soon. With Olivia in his arms, Oliver hugs first Roy then Jason.

“Thank to have invited us tonight.

-You’re welcome.

-And thanks for the dinner. He said hugging Jason. It must have taken a lot of work to prepare that meal for sixteen.

-That’s fine.” Jason answer a little startled by the demonstration of affection

Bruce is the last to leave their apartment.

“Sorry we bother your neighbor.

-Don’t worry about that. I’m surprised it’s happen only now.

-Take care of you.

-That’s work for you too.”

They both smile and for a moment, Jason think that Bruce may hugs him but he just go with the rest of the family.

“Well everything was great. Roy said starting cleaning the table. We worry for nothing.

-I was sure that Oliver and Bruce will make a scene. Jason adds helping Roy

-And when Ollie start saying I was your sugar daddy, Roy laughs, I prayed that Bruce doesn’t beat me.

-They’re completely crazy.

-And you and I make all this crazy people one and only one family.

-Have mercy on us.”

* * *

Some day later, Jason is taking his breakfast with Tim.

“Sound like RedArse isn’t trendy anymore. Jason said looking at the news on his phone. SuperRobin stole us the show.”

One video of Kon kissing passionately Tim on the top of a Gotham’s building was everywhere on social network.

“Shut up. Bruce already lectures about not being attentive and unprofessional.

-Please, tell me you ask him if it was professional to sleep with a burglar he is supposed to arrest.

-No. Tim laughs. But if you do, film his reaction.

-Promise. Jason said before go search for salt

-While you’re at it. Can you get me some blueberry? They must be in my fridge.”

Jason goes in the kitchen; if he found the salt easily he can’t say the same for the blueberry.

“Are you sure you have blueberry?

-Maybe I put it in one of my closet.

-Nope. No blueberry in sight. Jason confirms after open up twice each closet

-I must have forgotten to buy it. Thank anyway.”

Jason sit down and stop what he wanted to do because something looks wrong with his phone.

“Did you touch my phone?

-Yes, Tim admits after a pause, we take beat which kind of Roy’s photo you have as wallpaper.

-What do you mean which kind?

-You know. Kind Roy asleep, kind both of you kissing, kind sexy Roy or kind embarrassing for Roy.

-Well sorry to disappointed you.

-Yeah I didn’t expect a dog. You don’t have one, do you?

-It’s an old picture of the dog I had when I was a kid. Some weeks ago, Bruce found some of my family old photo on squat of junkies.

-Your dog was cute. What were they name?”

* * *

Jason’s day was pretty exhausting so he is happy when he found Roy sit on the couch. He fall on the couch, put his head on Roy’s knee.

“Hard day.

-Awful. This child trafficker I had to catch decides to make me run after him.

-He didn’t dare.

-He’s an asshole. I make sure that everyone at the jail will know what he did to children.

-You didn’t kill him?

-No, he has some information that could be useful to save more kids and anyways Bruce is on this case too.

-Well I hope this could make you feel better.”

Only now, Jason see the little box with a golden ribbon on the table.

“What is it?

-Well it is for you so open up.

-If I’m not a lucky boy.”

In the little box, there are diamond cufflinks. Usually Jason think that diamond jewelries are too flashy but the one Roy choose are discreet. And Roy looks at him so hopefully that even if he didn’t like it, he couldn’t tell him that.

“That’s beautiful.

-You love it?

-Yeah. Thank you.

-Since there is this gala where we have to go, I though cufflinks was a good idea.

-That’s perfect. Thank you so much.”

Jason kisses him deeply sitting in his lap.

“And I think I should make you a lucky boy too.

-No need. If you’re too tired, I can understand.

-I am in good shape.”

Jason takes Roy’s shirt away before kisses him languorously.

* * *

“That’s new? Selina asks him at the gala looking interested by Jason’s cufflinks

-Yes. And gift from Roy so if you can let me leave with them I will appreciate it.

-Everything to make you happy kitten.”

Jason doesn’t like Selina’s smile but as she say she doesn’t stole him so maybe it was something else.

* * *

Jason is with the Bird of Prey. He needs their help on a case and they are kind enough to at least listen to what he has to say.

“Sound reasonable. Barbara admits

-I’m a reasonable man.

-I want you to promise you will not using anything I will give you for kill someone.”

Jason sight loudly. Honestly this kind of rich guy he was after for the corruption case was the kind he prefers dead. But if he successes make them lost all their fortune that will be enough.

“I promise.

-Good, give me your phone, I will transfer you all the data we have in this case.

-And we will tell you if we see something during patrol. Helena adds. But only if you don’t hide anything.

-I’m not B. If I say I want work with you, it means I will work with you and not using you while keeping secrets. I’m sure Babs already takes all the info I had on my phone, and we will stay in contact.

-I’m done with your phone. Barbara said and gives it him back

-Thanks.

-No, thanks to you.”

Jason shivers unexpectedly. He has a weird feeling suddenly. But the girls are nice and he will not accuse them of something just because a draught make him feels weird.

* * *

Some hours later, he meets Roy at the dinner they both like. They couldn’t see each other for the next days because of their jobs so they decide have a date. So the separation will be less difficult.

“How was your day? Jason asks him after kissing him quickly and takes place at the table.

-Better now that I see you.

-What will you do without me?

-I will get to know an old friend again. Roy jokes shaking his right hand

-Jeez, why did I love you again? Jason laughs after he kicks Roy under the table

-Well, I hope this could help you regain your memory.” Roy said putting a box out of his vest once their order taking by the waiter

Again, Jason thinks surprised. But he is touched by the gesture.

“I have nothing for you. Jason admits embarrassed

-That’s not a problem. It’s a gift as much for you than for me.”

Jason looks at him suspiciously. The little grin Roy had makes him suspect the worst, but they are on a public space, with some kids around, Roy wouldn’t dare offer him something to …suggestive, right?

Cautiously, Jason opens the box and found what seem to be two diamonds earrings.

“Oh, I’m just pierced at the right ear. Jason said confused

-You have an ear pierced? Roy asks amazed

-I was fourteen years old. It was after a fight with Bruce. It was stupid. Jason feels the obligation to defend himself

-Sound like a conversation for another day. Roy said feeling his partner’s embarrassment. Anyway, that aren’t earrings, but yes, that are piercing.

-Ah … Ah! Jason exclaims touching his chest when he understand that they are for his nipples. Do you mind if I go quickly in the bathroom to wear my gift.

-Do you think you could send me a photo? I’m not sure I could wait till we get home.

-Deal.”

They wanted to kiss rapidly but that seems like they can get enough of each other.

“I should go before we’re not PG anymore.” Jason said before leaving in a hurry

Roy sights looking dreamily at Jason while he walks away.

He thanks the waiter when he comes back with their orders, maybe not as much as he thanks the entity who brings Jason and him together. He really doesn’t understand how he gets so lucky.

His phone beeps and he sees the picture send by Jason.

Obviously, he was on the toilet. He holds his shirt so not only his chest was visibly but also his gorgeous abs. Roy is almost certain that Jason put down a little his jean too. Roy could swear he fell a little more in love because of the way the four little diamonds shine as much as the mischievous gaze he had. And not only, Jason’s grin promises an unforgettable night, but he also gently bites his lower lips exactly how Roy likes.

“Must be the first time I can’t wait to say good bye ;)” Jason wrote as commentary and Roy could only agree.

* * *

Months later, despite how terrible their mission could have ended, Roy and Jason is together asleep in their bed. Neither of them want to moves and they both cry and moan like babies when a ring wakes them up.

“Jay. Roy groans. That your phone …

-Fuck. Who is the asshole calling me this earlier?

-It is two p.m. Master Jason. Alfred answer hearing the question Jason asks

-Sorry Alfie. But with all my respect we go to bed at six a.m.

-I prefer that it’s that. We were supposed to see each other today. Did you forget?

-Fuck. I totally did. Jason admits. Let me one hour and I come.

-No need to. I just wanted be sure that you were alright.

-But I want eat your delicious pie. One hour. I’m coming.

-Very well. See you soon.

-See you soon.

-You abandon me. Roy jokes half asleep

-For Alfred’s cooking, I will leave you without a hesitation.

-I should be angry but I could sell you too for his cooking. Bring me a piece.

-If I don’t eat all.”

Jason kisses Roy’s forehead before he fell asleep again. Jason goes take a quickly shower, drinks some coffee and wears clean clothes. Then he drives his motorcycle to the coffee shop he have to meet Alfred.

“Sorry to be late. Jason said sitting

-Next time send me a message, if you can’t come.

-I’m here, right? I could came.”

Alfred say nothing to that. He doesn’t need to, just his unimpressed look at Jason tells him enough.

“Promise, next time I will text you.

-Thank you.”

They order their drinks and talk a little about everything. How life is at the Manor, about books they had read or some TV show they had watch.

Suddenly, Alfred takes Jason’s wrist looking curiously at the watch Jason wears. Simple watch with some diamonds around the dial.

“Gift from Mister Roy? Alfred asks

-Yeah. Jason smiles. I don’t how but he always finds some flashy gifts that are in my taste anyway.

-It was for a particular reason?

-No. I don’t think so.

-Did he buy it to you the same day where you help Miss Stephanie with her homework?

-I don’t remember. Yeah, I think he did. Why? Fuck! Do you think I forget an anniversary or something like that? Jason starts to panic

-I think you should ask to Mister Roy why he buys you this gifts.”

Jason doesn’t understand this little smile Alfred have on his face. One second before he sounded like he was upset, though.

But despite what Alfred like to think, Jason knows him as much as Alfred know him. So he doesn’t try to force Alfred to tell him what’s happening in his brain exactly.

* * *

Jason wanted to listen to Alfred’s advice but life happen and he didn’t have time to talk about that with Roy.

Until one day where things go crazy.

Jason is cooking the dinner. Something simple and easy to do because he spend all the day with Selina, doing shopping and watching some telenovela, and he is tired.

Roy enters in their apartment, kisses him in the neck.

“Hi Jaybird. Roy said with a smile

-Hi yourself. Jason answers kissing him

-Hope it was you wanted. You were pretty specific this time.”

Jason frowns, don’t understand what Roy mean. He takes the large box Roy gives him. Curiously, with apprehension.

He almost choke when he sees what is inside.

“What’s the fuck, Roy? This is too much!” Jason can’t help himself and exclaims

There is a kind of Napoleon Diamond Necklace. But with more diamonds than the original who can cover easily Jason’s neck and shoulder. The worst is all the diamonds are real.

Jason can’t accept that. Even if it was a copy, it’s not Jason’s taste. But mostly it must cost a little fortune to Roy. How in hell did he thought it will be a good idea to offer him this?

“Really? I was afraid it would be not enough.

-Not … What the hell Roy? Why did you buy me this?

-Because you asking me. Roy answers perplexed

-Asking you? No!

-Well yes. I still has your text.

-My text?

-Jaybird, your dish burn.

-Shit!”

Jason give back the box to Roy so he can save what he’s cooking. Roy frowning sit in the kitchen, put the box on the table and search Jason’s message.

When the dish were save, Jason sit down next to Roy and look at his phone too.

“I didn’t send you a text. Jason confirm

-Look by yourself.” Roy retort showing the text

> “Hi, my archer. Can you buy me the most fabulous Napoleon Diamond Necklace you can find? I will make sure it is worth it *winks*”

“What the …?”

It was his number. No doubt for that.

“I didn’t send you this text. Jason say again then he remember his conversation with Alfred. Wait. Did you receive a text like that every time you buy me a jewelry? Did you received a text tell you to buy me nipple piercing?

-Well no. Roy answer started by Jason’s hysteria. That’s the first time you were explicit about what you want.

-It wasn’t me!

-Ok. So who it was?

-Show me the date and hour you received this texts.”

Quickly, they realize that Tim send Roy a text for the cufflinks, Barbara for the piercings, Stephanie for the watch and Selina for the necklace. Every time they send to Roy a message telling something like Jason was feeling sad and diamonds could help him feel better and he will make sure to show to Roy how grateful he was.

“I’m going to kill them. Jason groans while Roy laugh

-Why? This is funny.

-No it’s not! I’m sure it’s because of Oliver’s stupid remark! How much money did you waste because of them?

-It’s not wasted. If I recall correctly you make it worthy I buy you this.

-Fuck! I’m really the trophy husband here. Jason groans embarrassed. I will give you back all the jewelries, so you can be refund.

-Why? No. Except for the necklace you like them, right?

-Yeah but I don’t like that you waste your money because of a stupid joke.

-It’s not a waste.

-Give back at least the necklace. How much did it cost you?

-Nope and it’s rude to ask how much a gift cost.

-Roy, I’m serious.

-Me too. Look, can I at least see you wearing it? Before you throw it in some deep closet.”

Jason suspiciously at Roy before he realizes.

“It’s make you horny that I’m your trophy husband, isn’t it?

-I’m weak man. Roy admits with a smile. It’s just … it’s been a while since you didn’t wear the nightie you buy for Valentine Day. Could be the occasion.

-I’m starting to think that you knew it was a joke.

-I swear I’m an innocent victim here. Doesn’t mean I should take an opportunity when I saw one.

-You’re the worst. Jason smiles amused

-It’s that a no?

-It’s that a yes. But I’m still killing them.

-Don’t be such killing joke, Jaybird. Roy kisses him passionately. Fuck them.

-I was thinking you will fuck me.

-Yeah that too.”

They laugh and make sure that this joke make at their expense become their best night.

Tomorrow, Jason will find a way to avenge Roy and his self-esteem.


End file.
